


In-Laws From Heck

by darth_scrambles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Microfic, dude weddings, more like picofic really, no Gabriel you may not be in charge of the centerpieces, not entirely serious drama, weddings dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_scrambles/pseuds/darth_scrambles
Summary: I mean this is totally what would happen, lbr





	In-Laws From Heck

“He said _what?_ ”

“That we should wed in a Christian ceremony, in a building or outdoor area with a high seating capacity.”

“ _God commanded_ that we get a high-capacity venue for our wedding?”

“Apparently angels do not marry very often. There has also been much division and strife on the subject of groomsmen.”

“Well, sure, but--”

“He said he would pay. 

“… _Seriously?_ ”

“If that was the issue.”

“Jesus H. Christ.”

“He is a 'maybe.'”


End file.
